phonelosersfandomcom-20200214-history
06-11-2013 - Back to the Fifties
Length: 42 minutes, 21 seconds pizza call, bad tipper, personalized cake, dairy queen, car dings, rappy, M1chelle Show Notes 0:32 Sponsored by Aaron. RBC is not doing pranks calls, but maybe he will. This show may just be updates. RBCP is addicted to the new Kingdom Rush game and will be playing its music throughout the show. 1:57 – 4:07 Papa Johns news clip about a pizza delivery customer named Tim in Arizona who got a call back about giving a bad tip ($3). Tim is interviewed and says he was told he won the worst tip of the night and needs to come into Papa John's to have his picture taken for the bad tipper wall. Tim called the Papa John's corporate office and they told him that has happened to lots of people. RBCP didn't make the call and doesn't know who did. 5:28 – 6:11 A different news clip about Tim. 6:34 Rappy had been staying with RBCP and left this morning. 6:50 – 8:35 Donation thanks for contributors to Carlito's Madhouse Live . 8:45 RBCP's studio smells like Rappy and there is tobacco everywhere. 12:34 – 14:15 Call to Carmen at 3 a.m. as Steven from Universal Studios. Stevens tells her she has to rename her “Back to the 50's” festival because she is ripping off the “Back to the Future” title. Steven says the Bobs told him to call her and after her husband gets on the phone to argue, the call abruptly ends. This was a prank request from Uncle Remus. 14:50 More donation thanks. 17:35 – 19:05 Back from a music break, Icegoose has a prank request that RBCP ignores. 19:57 – 22:32 Brad Carter calls Dairy Queen to order a personalized, 10-inch birthday cake from Missy. He want a Sponge Bob design with “Missy at Dairy Queen is a stupid dumb ho. Happy Birthday Son.” written on it in frosting. She promptly hangs up to get to work on the cake, which is due on Thursday the 13th. 23:05 – 27:06 BREAKING NEWS: Apparently, putting your iPhone in the microwave will charge it or make it run faster and lots of people are trying this while clogging Apple forums with stupid questions after they microwave their iPhone; and other related news 27:07 – 28:58 A $50 donation for Carlito that RBCP is going to blow on hookers and coke. 29:10 – 31:20 RBCP reads depressing Michelle tweets and she still can't find a job for some mysterious reason. 31:45 RBCP is trying to find numbers to call but can't so he's quitting. 32:20 Start of three linked, old car ding calls. Hal calls Roy about the note he left on Hal's car. Roy (Laugh Track Matt ) calls back and calls Hal a nancy. 34:40 Samantha (Roy's wife) calls Hal back to tell him that Roy sucker punched her in the face after he hung up with Hal, and she's going to sue Hal. Hal says he's calling the fuckin' cops. 36:26 – 39:23 Lawyer Richard Cardo (RBCP) from Gerbil and Associates in Jersey City calls Hal to let him know Samantha is suing him for $1.2 million for spousal abuse due to Roy sucker punching her. According to law, it is Hal's fault she was sucker punched in the eye because Hal incited the spousal abuse due to his call with Roy. 39:25 Show end stuff. 40:09 Chat asked if Roxy is going to do The Fun Show again and RBCP talks about that for a minute. Category:Snow Plow Show